akame heart ga kill
by ashlight41
Summary: tatsumi bertemu dengan seseorang bernama hajime dan memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama menuju ibukota, dan saat ia sampai ibukota ia mendapati sesuatu yang tak siap untuk di hadapinya. kegelapan yang telah menyelimuti ibukota telah menunggunya dan hajime. ace of heart blackheart evil or braveheart hero? i own nothing akame ga kill and kamen rider belong to their creator


Ch 1 pembunuh kegelapan...

Di jalan setapak menuju ibu kota kekaisaran tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman dan memakai mantel coklat ( lihat hajime aikawa di episode 1) tengah berjalan di sana. Ia berjalan dengan santai seakan tak ada pikiran sama sekali dalam kepalanya hingga tanpa di sadarinya tanah di depannya mulai retak dan menampakan naga bumi yang seperti ingin memakannya.

Tanpa emosi pemuda itu tak melakukan apa-apa selain mengeluarkan selembar kartu.

"GRAAAA" naga bumi itu bermaksud untuk menghancurkan pemuda itu dengan cakarnya yang tajam sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menebas lengan yang bermaksud menerjang pemuda itu.

" ..." pemuda itu hanya memandang dengan datar ke arah sosok penyelamatnya. Ia berambut coklat dengan jaket putih dan celana biru tua dengan pedang ditangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong lengan naga bumi itu.

" kelas pertama danger beast..." gumam pemuda itu dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memalingkan tubuhnya kearah monster yang tengah kesakitan itu. " lawan yang layak." Ujar pemuda itu dengan santai yang di respon dengan tinju yang di arahkan padanya oleh naga bumi yang marah itu.

" kau marah?" tanya pemuda itu sebelum melompat tinggi kelangit untuk menghindari serangan itu.

" ini sudah berakhir." Gumam pemuda itu sebelum memberikan tebasan beruntun kearah naga bumi itu yang langsung menjatuhkannya dengan mudah.

" tidak buruk." Puji pemuda yang di tolongnya itu dengan nada datar.

" hm...tentu saja!" Jawab pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa GR dan bahagia karena di puji. " mengalahkannya adalah hal mudah bagiku!" ujar pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa bangga sambil memukul dadanya itu.

" ...(=.=")" pemuda yang di tolongnya hanya bisa sweatdrop olehnya.

" ngomong" namaku tatsumi... nama yang akan terkenal di seluruh ibukota kekaisaran. Kau harus ingat itu." ujar pemuda itu yang di penuhi rasa percaya diri yang terlewat hingga tak menyadari tatapan pemuda yang di ajaknya bicara sedikit menajam saat dirinya membahas masalah ibukota tadi.

" kau mengatakan ingin sukses di ibukota kekaisaran?" tanya pemuda bermantel itu kepada tatsumi yang di jawab 'ya' oleh tatsumi tanpa kebimbangan sedikitpun.

" sukses dan terkenal di ibukota kekaisaran... itulah mimpi setiap laki-laki." Jelas tatsumi dengan penuh rasa bangga akannya yang di respon sinis oleh pemuda itu.

" sebaiknya kau berhenti. Ibukota bukanlah tempat yang kau bayangkan. Di ibukota lebih banyak monster yang lebih mengerikan dari pada ini." Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada datar dan serius sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" apa?" tanya tatsumi dengan tanda tanya. " apa di ibukota ada danger beast juga?" tanya tatsumi dengan polosnya dan tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang.

" manusia...mereka adalah manusia yang lebih mengerikan dari pada monster. Dan mereka banyak terdapat di ibukota." Ujar pemuda itu menjelaskan kepada pengelana muda bernama tatsumi yang tampak masih awan tentang ibukota itu.

" aku hargai saranmu..." ujar tatsumi dengan tenang yang membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya. " tapi aku tak bisa kembali sekarang. Aku... tidak, kami ... kami akan ke ibukota dan menyelamatkan desa!" ujar tatsumi dengan penuh dedikasi sambil menatap langit biru diatas mereka.

" begitu..." respon pemuda itu dengan nada datar seakan tengah membaca tatsumi dari perkataannya.

" ooh iya, aku belum mendapatkan namamu. Aku tatsumi." Tanya tatsumi sekali lagi dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan nama dari pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

" hajime...kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Ujar pemuda bernama hajime itu.

Skip time...

Ibukota kekaisaran...

" oh... kau juga ingin melamar? Kalau begitu isi formulir dan bawa kembali padaku."

" artinya...aku akan memulai di infantri?"

" sudah tentu."

" (BRAAK!) siapa yang memiliki waktu untuk itu!(sriing!) lihatlah kemampuanku..jika melihatnya, aku yakin kau akan langsung mengangkatku sebagai komandan."

Itulah suara suara yang di dengar hajime dari luar penerimaan militer sebelum akhirnya tatsumi di lempar keluar dengan paksa di iringi teriakan "keluar!" oleh panitia.

" apa masalahnya? Mengapa tak mengujiku dulu?" tanya tatsumi balik yang tak terima di lempar keluar begitu saja.

" Jangan bercanda! Karena resensi kami di banjiri pelamar... ada batas untuk berapa banyak yang kami sewa!" teriak balik panitia penerimaan yang menjelaskan betapa susahnya untuk masuk kemiliter.

" oh, begitu ya?" tanya tatsumi yang bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan panitia itu.

" jika mengerti, enyahlah. Dasar boccah nakal!" bentak panitia itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

" jadi apa berhasil?" tanya hajime dengan datar yang di jawab helaan nafas oleh tatsumi.

" hai." Sapa kakak perempuan berambut kuning dengan dada besar yang menghampiri tatsumi.

" hm...?" tatsumi mendangahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan mendapati dada besar yang menyapanya.

" sepertinya ada yang menganggumu anak muda. Ingin kakak bantu?" tanya kakak itu dengan ramah.

' jadi ini ibukota kekaisaran...' lamun tatsumi yang tak mendengar sama sekali dengan apa yang di katakan kakak perempuan ini dan malah terus memandangi dada yang ada di atasnya itu.

" ha~" hajime hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" ada apa denganmu?" tanya kakak itu yang di respon senyum mesum oleh tatsumi. " kalian datang jauh2 dari desa ke ibukota untuk menwujudkan mimpi kan?" tanya kakak itu yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hajime dan tatsumi adalah pendatang dari desa dilihat dari penampilannya.

" bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya tatsumi yang terkejut kakak itu bisa tahu tujuannya.

" tentu saja aku tahu. Jika tinggal lama di ibukota kau akan tahu." Ujar kakak itu. " oh ya... aku tahu cara cepat agar bisa di sewa pemerintah." Tambahnya yang membuat tatsumi antusias

" serius?" tanya tatsumi dengan penuh antusias.

" ingin tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya kakak itu yang di respon anggukan kepala berulang oleh tatsumi. " kalau begitu traktir kakak ini makan!" ujar kakak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Skip time...

Kedai makanan...

" yaa minum di siang hari memang yang fantastik!" ujar kakak gadis tadi setelah menenguk satu gelas besar minuman beralkohol. Sementara tatsumi hanya biisa pucat dan sweatdrop oleh kapasitas minuman yang bisa di tampung oleh kakak ini, sementara hajime hanya duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi datar sambil menegak segelas minuman bersoda.

" kau juga minum anak muda!" tawar kakak itu sambil menyodorkan segelas kepada tatsumi.

" dari pada itu, sekarang cepat katakan cara agar cepat disewa pemerintah." Desak tatsumi yang sudah tak sabar menunggu cara agar ia bisa segera bekerja di pemerintahan.

" itu sederhana...dengan koneksi dan uang." Jawab kakak perempuan itu yang pipinya sedikit memerah karena mabuk.

" uang?" gumam tatsumi mengulang apa yang di katakan barusan.

" aku punya kenalan di militer... jika kau memberiknya uang, maka itu akan cepat!" ujar sang kakak menjelaskan seakan itu hal sederhana saja.

" aku mengerti...jadi..." tatsumi mengeledah barang bawaannya dan mengeluarkan sekantong penuh uang di atas meja. " apa ini cukup?" tanya tatsumi.

" oh, cukup-cukup." Ujar sang kakak dengan gembira saat melihat uang yang cukup banyak di depan matanya.

" dalam perjalanan kesini, aku mengumpulkan hadiah dengan dengan berburu danger beast." Ujar tatsumi dengan bangga menceritakan perjalanannya yang membuat hajime memasang ekspresi seakan berkata 'mulai lagi dongengnya...' ke arah tatsumi.

" hm... jadi kau kuat." Gumam kakak itu yang cukup kagum dengan kemampuan tatsumi. Sementara hajime sejak tadi merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kakak perempuan didepan mereka ini.

" kau akan jadi komandan dalam waktu singkat!" ujar kakak perempuan itu dengan penuh semanggat sambil mengambil sekantung uang didepannya.

" itu benar! Aku serahkan padamu!" jawab tatsumi dengan polos dan semangatnya yang tak sadar bahwa ia telah di tipu mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu.

" mungkin pertemuan denganku akan menjadi pelajaran berharga, anak muda. Aku pergi mengurus ini jadi kau tunggu disini dulu, mengerti?" Ujar kakak itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan tatsumi yang penuh dengan senyum optimis dan tak sadar ditipu itu.

Skip time...

Tak disadari tatsumi terus menunggu hingga tanpa ia sadar hari telah menjelang malam. Merasa kasihan akhirnya hajime memutuskan untuk bicara dan mengatakan kebenarannya.

" hei, tatsumi..." panggil hajime yang menarik perhatian pemuda desa itu.

" apa...?" tanya tatsumi dengan malas karena lelah menunggu sejak tadi.

" kau itu telah di tipu." Ujar hajime yang langsung menuju kepokok masalah.

" he?...HEEE!?" teriak tatsumi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan hajime bahwa dirinya baru saja di tipu dan di ambil seluruh uangnya tanpa sadar( lebih tepatnya di berikan dengan bodohnya oleh dirinya sendiri.).

" jangan pernah percaya orang dengan semudah itu. apa lagi di ibukota." Ujar hajime dengan santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

" jadi aku di tipu!" tanya tatsumi memastikan.

" ya begitulah..." jawab hajime dengan ekspresi datar.

" aku akan melaporkannya!" ujar tatsumi dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya untuk pergi melapor kepihak berwajib.

" percuma saja...yang salah itu yang di tipu." Ujar hajime yang langsung menghentikan tatsumi di jalannya dan pucat saat mendengar perkataannya itu.

Skip time...

" sial... sekarang semua uangku telah habis." Gerutu tatsumi yang mengoyang-goyang kantung uangnya yang kini kosong. Syukur ada hajime yang bisa menutup sisa kekurangannya sehingga dirinya tak harus berurusan dengan pihak berwajib namun tetap saja..

" kau tak apa-apa?" tegur hajime.

" berisik! Ini semua gara-gara oppai...bukan maksudku perempuan sialan itu!" geram kesal tatsumi " apa ini pelajaran berharga yang dia bicarakan!" gerutu kesal tatsumi yang masih tak terima dengan tertipunya dirinya itu.

" itu salahmu sendiri..." gumam hajime yang juga mengecek kantung uangnya yang tinggal sedikit.

" dan lagi, kalau kau sudah tahu gadis itu menipuku. Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku sama sekali!?" bentak tatsumi yang merasa kesal dengan teman seperjalanannya ini yang tak mengingatkan sama sekali.

" mustahil, dengan tingkat keoptimisan setinggi itu. aku yakin kau takkan mendengar apapun yang ku katakan." Jawab hajime yang logis dan masuk akal.

" sial... tak ada orang didesa yang berbohong seperti itu..." gerutu tatsumi sambil tertunduk muram disalah satu sudut jembatan penyebrangan.

" selamat datang di kehidupan ibukota." Ujar hajime dengan datar yang entah kenapa membuat tatsumi kesal.

" ya sudahlah, malam ini aku akan tidur diluar." Gumam tatsumi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kepembatas jembatan.

" hei ada yang datang." Ujar hajime menunjuk ke arah kereta kuda merah yang berhenti didepan mereka.

" hal itu lagi, putri?" tanya penjaga.

" mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah sifatku." Ujar putri di dalam kereta kuda.

Tak lama sang putri turun dan menghampiri hajime dan tatsumi dengan 2 penjaga di belakangnya.

" jika kalian tak punya tempat untuk tidur, maukah kalian tinggal di rumahku?" tanya sang putri dengan ramah dan senyum manis yang di respon tatsumi dengan wajah pesimis karena sudah pernah tertipu satu kali.

" aku tidak punya uang loh..." ujar tatsumi dengan datar mencoba menirukan hajime.

" kau tidak bisa tidur disini meski ingin,kan?" tanya sang putri.

" nona aria tak bisa membiarkan orang sepertimu." tambah penjaga 1

" kau harus menerima kebaikan hatinya." Tambah penjaga 2

" bagaimana?" tanya nona aria sekali lagi yang akhirnya di terima oleh tatsumi.

Skip time dengan tatsumi...

Setelah menerima pertolongan dari nona aria, tatsumi menceritakan kepada mereka(keluarga nona aria) tentang dirinya dan teman-temannya. Dan berakhir dengan penerimaan baik oleh keluarga nona aria yang memutuskan untuk membantunya masuk militer dan mencari kedua temannya itu.

Di kamar tatsumi...

' pada akhirnya aku diselamatkan oleh orang baik. Sekarang tinggal sayo dan ieyasu...' gumam tatsumi sambil memandang kearah luar melalui jendela kamarnya. ' aku harap mereka berdua selamat sampai ibukota.' Doa tatsumi kepada gelapnya malam itu.

Sementara itu di kamar hajime...

' ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan keluarga ini...' gumam hajime dalam hatinya yang sejak tadi sudah merasa tak enak semenjak menginjakan kaki di rumah ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya di balik semua tinggkah ramah itu.

"..." hajime hanya terdiam sambil memandang keluar jendela kamarnya sebelum akhirnnya membukanya dan melompat keluar menuju ke lantai atas. Dan kebetulan kamar diatasnya adalah kamar tuan rumah yang tengah kosong yang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mencari tahu.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari. Akhirnya hajime menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjawab rasa penasarannya.

" buku harian?" gumam hajime dengan suara pelan. Dari penampilannya itu memang seperti buku harian dan dari nama yang ada di sampulnya dapat di tarik kesimpulan bahwan itu adalah buku harian milik nyonya rumah.

Penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis di dalamnya hajime membuka dan membaca buku itu. dan benar saja, buku itu berisi sesuatu yang di luar bayangannya. Buku itu berisi catatan penyiksaan yang di lakukan nyonya itu kepada orang-orang desa yang mereka culik dan tahan.

' ini...' gumam hajime dengan raut serius sambil membolak balik lembar buku harian itu dengan rasa tak percaya.

Krek...krek...

Suara kunci pintu kamar yang tengah di buka dari luar terdengar...

Dan saat terbuka...

Kreekk...

" ng? Kupikir tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang?" tanya tuan besar yang mendapati ruangnya kosong seperti biasanya.

Ke esokan malamnya...

" sekarang aku perlu menulisnya kedalam buku harianku. Aku tak bisa menghentikan hobi ini." Ujar nyonya rumah seorang diri sambil membawa buku bersampul coklat ditangannya sambil menyelusuri lorong yang gelap. Tanpa sadar keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya yang langsung memotong tubunya menjadi dua.

" eh..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut nyonya rumah saat sadar bahwa dirinya telah terpotong dua. Dan di belakangnya nampak seorang gadis berkaca mata dan berambut ungu yang mengenakan pakaian chinese dengan gunting raksasa berlumuran darah ditangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong nyonya rumah tadi.

" maafkan aku." Ujar gadia itu dengan sopan sambil membungkuk di depan mayat nyonya rumah itu.

Dengan tatsumi...

" ha?" tatsumi terbangun secara insting saat merasakan hawa pembunuh di sekitar rumah. " apa yang terjadi? " gumam tatsumi menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi kepada dirinya sendiri. "pembunuhan?" gumam tatsumi yang yakin bahwa tadi itu bukanlah imaginasinya semata.

Merasa khawatir dengan yang lainnya tatsumi bergegas keluar kamar lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan pedangnya..

Di dalam hatinya terus meragukan bahwa dugaannya benar. Bahwa night raid yang baru saja ia dengar dari penjaga nona aria pagi ini benar-benar menyerang mereka...

Lamunannya terhenti saat dirinya mendapati sekelompok orang(tepatnya 5 orang) tengah berdiri diatas tali baja tipis di pekarangan depan.

" itu..." gumam tatsumi yang gemetar bahwa kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan. " night raid..."

Sementara itu dengan hajime...

" jawab aku, dimana kalian sembunyikan para pendatang yang kalian siksa itu!?" desak hajime kepada seorang penjaga yang berhasil ia culik untuk di interogasi itu. penjaga itu tampak gemetar saat hajime dengan mudahnya mencengkram leher dan mengangkatnya.

" jawab sekarang..." ujar hajime dengan nada mengancam dan serius.

Kembali ke tatsumi...

" night raid..." gumam tatsumi sambil menatap dengan penuh waspada kearah 5 orang di luar itu. dan dari bawah tampak 3 orang penjagayang keluar untuk menghalangi night raid yang hanya berakhir dengan kematian dalam waktu dingkat ditangan gadis bermata merah dan berambut hitam dan pria dalam baju jirah itu yang turun untuk mengurus mereka.

" benar-benar musnah dalam sekejap..." gumam tatsumi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. semua penjaga di kalahkan dalam sekejap. ' setidaknya aku harus melindungi nona aria!' batin tatsumi yang mantap untuk mencari dan melindungi nona aria yang pernah menolongnya.

Dengan tuan rumah...

" tolong... aku punya seorang putri..." ujar tuan rumah yang meminta belas kasih di tengah dirinya sedang kesulitan bernafas karena cekik dan diangkat oleh seorang gadis perempuan berambut kuning dengan telinga dan tangan seperti binatang kucing.

" tenanglah. Kau akan segera bersamanya." Ujar gadis perempuan itu dengan tenang.

" bahkan putriku?... apa kau tak punya belas kasihan?" tanya tuan besar dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa putrinya juga akan di incar oleh night raid juga..

" kasihan?apa itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan dinginnya sebelum mengakhiri hidup tuan besar.

Dengan hajime...

' pembunuhan ya?' gumam hajime saat mendapati mayat nyonya rumah yang telah tewas saat tengah berjalan di koridor. ' sepertinya sesuatu tengah terjadi di rumah ini...' gumam hajime saat merasakan aura pembunuh dari berbagai tempat di rumah ini. Dan dari gerakan mereka hajime dapat memastikan bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh profesional.

" sebaiknya aku segera mencari anak itu." gumam hajime yang bergegas mencari tatsumi sebelum hal tak di inginkan terjadi.

Di gudang tempat hajime menyekap pengawal yang di culiknya...

" sepertinya kita terlambat..." ujar pria besar dengan jirah putih.

" sepertinnya ada yang sudah mendahului kita..." ujar gadis berkacamata yang tadi telah membunuh nona besar dengan santainya. Ya saat mereka sampai disana yang mereka dapati hanya tiga mayat tak bernyawa dari para penjaga. Dan apapun yang membunuh mereka bukanlah seorang amatir, di lihat dari bekas sayatan dan luka di tubuh para penjaga itu.

#Flasback 15an menit yang lalu...

" jangan bergerak!" teriak 2 penjaga lain dari pintu masuk gudang yang berhasil menemukan hajime dan penjaga yang di culiknya. Mengarahkan senjata apinya kearah hajime dengan sigap berharap bahwa ia akan menyerah yang di jawab oleh hajime dengan melempar penjaga yang di sanderanya kearah mereka.

Panik, tanpa pikir panjang mereka menembaki tubuh temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu hajime mengeluarkan selembar kartu dan mematerialisasikan belt di pinggangnya.

" henshin." Gumam hajime dengan suara pelan sambil mengesakan kartu ace heartnya ke chalice rouzer di pinggangnya.

**Change!**

Dalam sekejap tubuh hajime tertutup energi gelap dan menampakan sosok baru dengan baju jirah hitam bermotif heart elegant mantis mengantikan sosok hajime. Dengan chalice arrow ditangan kanannya dalam sekejap hajime berlari kearah ke dua penjaga itu tanpa menghiraukan peluru yang di tembakan kearahnya.

SLASH! SLASH!

Dalam sekejap chalice melewati penjaga itu bersamaan dengan tebasan yang langsung memotong bagian2 vital yang menyebabkan kematian seketika untuk para penjaga itu.

" HIIII!" penjaga ke 3 yang ada diluar hanya bisa menjatuhkan senjatanya karena ketakutan saat mendapati sosok yang keluar dari gudang. Ia harus lari, itulah yang ada dipikiran penjaga itu. namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Ya,ia merasa ketakutan yang amat sangat saat berhadapan secara langsung dengan sosok pembunuh sadis yang terkenal di seluruh ibukota kekaisaran.

Dengan sosok bernama chalice...

Mendengar pekikan penjaga itu chalice hanya mengarahkan chalice arrownya kearah penjaga itu. " bicara sekarang." Ujar chalice dengan dingin.

" gudang... disana tempat mereka menyimpan para pendatang itu." ujar penjaga itu dengan cepat dan berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

" hmph." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut chalice sebelum pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan penjaga itu.

" syukurlah..." desah lega penjaga itu saat chalice telah pergi. " kupikir aku akan ma-" ia tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat kepalanya mulai terlepas saat ia mengerakannya.

Dengan chalice...

" digudang ya..." gumam chalice sebelum mengeluarkan kembali sebuah kartu dan mengesekanya ke chalice rouzer.

**Spirit!**

Dengan itu sosok chalice kembali ke wujud hajime lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang biasa.

#End flashback...

" sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul dengan yang lain..." saran pria berbaju jirah yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

End chapter...


End file.
